This invention relates to a group of substituted 2-alkoxycarbonylamino-1-benzimidazoles and to methods of using these compounds as fungicides and mite ovicides.
The survival of man is dependent in a large measure upon his ability to protect from the various agents of destruction, plants and their products which satisfy his basic needs. With the rapidly increasing population of the world, it becomes imperative that there be continuing improvements in the efficiency of the materials and the methods employed to provide this protection. These improvements can be in the form of effective control of more kinds of pests or in the form of requiring less material or application effort. The materials and methods of this invention represent marked advances in all of these possible areas of improvement, as will be explained more fully.
It has been discovered that application of the compounds of this invention by the methods of this invention entirely precludes or reduces damage to plants and inanimate organic materials due to fungi and mites. Fungus mycelia are killed or prevented from developing further by the presence of one or more of the compounds, i.e., the compounds are fungicidal or fungistatic. Adult mites that have been contacted with a compound of this invention lay eggs which fail to produce young mites. Also, eggs that have been treated fail to hatch normally.